Treats and Bruises
by Fan of U
Summary: Valentines Day is his least favorite holiday. It's the day he couldn't think straight. The day he couldn't act like himself. He tried and tried each year to keep it together, but he just couldn't control himself. It frustrated him to no end!


Today is a special day. A special day to show people, or that certain somebody, how much you love them. Sounds like a great time, right? Well, believe it or not, some people don't like this day. In fact, a particular blue monkey finds this time of the year somewhat annoying.

Gibson was frustrated as he banged his head against the wall.

Valentines Day is his least favorite holiday. It's the day he couldn't think straight. The day he couldn't act like himself. He tried and tried each year to keep it together, but he just couldn't control himself. It frustrated him to no end!

He banged his head against the wall again...and again...and again.

"Gibson?"

The blue monkey raised his head from the wall and looked towards the voice. It was Nova."Uuuhh...what are you doing?"She asked. She walked up to him and stared at the now growing bruise on Gibson's forehead.

He sighed and ignored her question."Its here."

"What is?"He gave her a hopeless, pleading look as a response. Nova suddenly realized what this was all about. She chuckled."Ooh, it's that time again, huh?"

"It's not funny!"She laughed."Novaaaaa..."He whined at her.

She shook her head amusingly at him and smiled."Yes Gibson?"

"...Help."He squeaked.

'Finally!'Nova mentally screamed.

She knew the reason why he was like this once a year. She was the only one who knew. She caught him trying to come up with something for a certain someone a few years ago. Each time he would chicken out and that something would end up in the garbage, or break by Gibson's fury. She confronted him about it and tried to help him in any way possible ever since.

He always said no...until today.

"So now you want my help."

"Yes! I-I mean, um, yes."

"Whatcha got so far?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I have no idea what to do!"He yelled frantically.

Nova hummed in thought and smiled when an idea hit her."Chocolate."

"Chocolate?"He crossed his arms."Are you serious? That's such a cliché."

"Then it shouldn't be too hard for you. Now come on, let's go make some sweets."She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Well?"

"Came out just right."Nova smiled as she showed him their creation. It was a big, heart-shape candy made of dark chocolate. It looked delicious.

"Excellent. Now all that's left is the wrapping."

"Hold on, it's not finished yet."

"It's not?"

"Nope. Still needs a little more sweetening."She said and grinned as she took out a pastry bag filled with sugary frosting out of a cabinet. She handed it to him and gave him an expecting look.

He knew what she wanted him to do."Oh no."

"Oh yeah!"

"B-But I don't, I-I don't know..."

"Come on, its not that hard."He gave her a look."It's not! You just make it hard for yourself. Now write something."

Gibson sighed and thought about what to write. As soon as he got an idea he turned to Nova."Would you mind...not watching please?"

Nova chuckled and took a step back.

After a couple of minutes of precise frosting, Gibson put the pastry bag back into the cabinet. He grabbed the sugary treat and looked at it with a smile. He felt proud of himself and very thankful to Nova for helping-uh oh. He gulped as he realized she was right behind him. All of a sudden, a burst of laughter was heard throughout the entire Super Robot.

He blushed."Nova!"

"That's so sweet!"

"I-I just...quiet down!"

"Nobody's here Gibson! They're all out...except for you know who."She smiled at him, she received a nervous look in return.

* * *

"N-Nova, I-I'm having second thoughts a-about this."

"You've got this Gibson."

"I really don't. Ah!"He screamed a little when Nova abruptly pushed him in front of the door and ran towards the corner. She gave him a thumbs up."I'll be right here if you need help. Good luck."

Gibson whined and looked at the door, gulping nervously for the second time today. He looked down at his hands that held the wrapped sweet, then back at the door.'Well...here goes nothing.'He thought. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but pulled back when the door opened itself.

"Gibson?"

"H-Hi Sparx."

"Hey, were you the one who screamed? I heard it and I thought...what's that?"He pointed towards the heart-shape thing in Gibson's hands.

Gibson blushed a bit."Uh-um, It's a...I-I wanted to...th-this is..."He closed his eyes hard and raised his arms."Here."

Sparx blinked and took the gift."For me?"

He blushed more and nodded while looking at the floor.

Sparx looked at him for a few minutes and looked back at the gift. He had no clue what it was or what it could be. The only thing he knew was that it was strangely heart-shaped. He unwrapped the gift and stared at the treat, the words "Love you big bro" caught his attention the most. The look of astonishment was clear on his face, but Gibson didn't notice.

"Hey."

Gibson looked up in surprise at how soft he spoke."Y-Yes Sparx?"

"...That's a really big bruise you got."He said as he looked at his forehead, noticing the slight purple color showing through the fur.

His heart shattered into a million pieces. He looked at the floor sadly, feeling so stupid for doing this.'Doesn't he...I finally did it and he...'This was unbelievable to him.'Not even a little acknowledgement...nothing?'

Gibson nodded in response.

"Does it hurt?"

He shrugged, honestly, he didn't know or cared if it hurt or not. His heart was aching in pain more than anything.'He's ignoring the fact that...why doesn't he...'While lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Sparx's hand slowly reaching towards him.'He probably wants to forget about this whole thing...probably wants nothing to do with me now..."

He felt like crying, he wanted to cry...until he felt a hand on his chin. His head was raised to see Sparx giving him a serious look. The look scared him a little as seconds went really wished Nova would help him right now, even though there was almost certainly nothing she could do."S-Sparx...I-"

He gasped in slight pain when he felt a gentle pressure on his bruised forehead. That wasn't the only reason, though. He blushed more and more as the moment lasted longer and longer. Sparx pulled his lips away from Gibson's forehead and gave him a warm smile. Gibson felt his heart jump for joy.

"Love you too little bro. Hope that bruise heals goes away soon, oh, and Happy Valentines Day!"He said and went back in his room. Gibson stared at the door, not moving a muscle. As soon as the door closed, Nova came out of the corner and smiled at his reddened face.

"You did it Gibson! Wow, I didn't see any of that coming did you?"She didn't receive a response."Gibson?"She watched him slowly rock back and forth until he fell on his back on the floor. She was worried at first, but then smiled softly at the sight.

A goofy smile appeared on his flushed face as he giggled and looked at the ceiling with a dream like trance."I love Valentines Day."

* * *

Happy Valentines Day everyone!


End file.
